As Bright as the Night Sky
by HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: Sora and Yozora meet in the final world. What happens next is a connecting of hearts, and connecting of bodies. (yozora/sora nsfw)


**Watched the final Re:Mind trailer, and after seeing Sora and Yozora meet in the final world, I was inspired to write this weird fic! Just in time before the DLC drops too, so this should be fun! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

xxxxxxx

Yozora heard it. Somewhere. Softly.

A call. A voice. From the distance. But what were they saying? He followed blindly and walked, until he saw a figure approach him.

It was indeed a person. A boy. With brown hair and bright blue eyes. Yozora was in awe of this boy. Just who was he? And why did his heart ache when he looked at him? ...And those eyes.

Is any of this real? ... Or not?

Their hands raised toward each other automatically. So naturally, as if pulled in by gravity. The first touch was electric, shooting down their arms like a spark. Yozora could feel his heart racing in his chest. What did it mean?

This boy...

Sora, that was his name. He knew it already, somehow. Whispered to him, in what felt like a dream.

They clasped their hands together, their fingers slotting around one another's. A perfect fit.

It was as if all the words had left him, and there was simply nothing more to say. Just looking into those blue eyes was enough to convey his feelings.

They stepped into each other's space, breathing in the same air. As if time stood still for them.

Sora was speechless. This man in front of him.

Riku... But not.

Sora's heart was lodged in his throat, his tongue tied. He wanted to say so much. Ask so much. But he couldn't think of words to say. It was if he knew already what he wanted to know. That this person was important. This person was special.

Yozora. That was his name. So familiar to him.

The sky was dark, yet there was so much light. It felt warm and it felt right. To be there, in that moment, with each other. Sora's heart was beating loudly in his ears, deafening in the silence around them.

It was unknown who moved first, they slotted together so easily. Sora looked up and Yozora tipped his head down, and suddenly they were kissing. A gentle press of lips and a quiet gasp.

I've ... been having these ...weird thoughts lately.

Their kissing deepened, hands moving to wrap around and pull each other closer. Yozora's hands fit on Sora's waist almost perfectly, and Sora's arms were tight around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

Their torsos touched, and Yozora felt a heat surge through him. He held Sora tighter to his body, almost like he was afraid Sora would slip away from his grasp. Nothing could pull them apart now. It felt like destiny.

Slowly, clothing began to be removed, skin being shown. Under the light of the stars , they looked gorgeous together. There was no time for shyness, Even if they had all the time in the world.

Their kissing increased as the shed their last articles, and they slotted together again, Sora lying back and taking Yozora with him into his arms. Yozora followed and hovered over him, their eyes never leaving each other's. Sora welcomed Yozora with open arms, offered his body up to him, as if it were second nature. Legs were spread, and hands wondered on skin, touching and caressing places that were usually hidden. Sora looked breathtaking under the stars, glowing ethereal in the pale light. Yozora stopped to take it all in, see Sora for the first time. See all of him. It was all so new , and almost familiar all at once. Being with him, like this. They had only just met, but it felt like they knew each other for a lifetime.

Sora held his arms open and beckoned Yozora into them. He immediately fell into Sora's warmth, into Sora's arms. Their naked bodies molding together like they were made for this. Made for each other.

"Y-Yozora..!" Sora gasped, feeling Yozora all around him. Surrounding him. Encompassing him. It felt so special.

Yozora continued to hold his gaze as he pushed into the body beneath him. Sora... it was so wonderful, like he's been missing a piece of himself, and Sora just gave it back. Sora was letting him take it back. Was letting Yozora take from him.

Sora's hands wound up on Yozora's back as they started their rhythmic dance, slow at first, finding out each other's steps, and following each other's movements. A steady tempo rising in their hearts, their quiet gasps and lilted moans, a song playing in the night.

They were kissing again, Yozora leaning on his forearms around Sora's head, his hips moving gentle motions with Sora's. His eyes never leaving Sora's. He moved the bangs from Sora's face and watched the boy below him slowly come undone, slowly letting go and giving into the motions. It felt so wonderful inside..

"Yo-zora..!" Sora panted and pushed his hips up into Yozora's, wanting more, wanting a deeper connection. He wanted to be tied to this person, wanted to stay with this person. Stay with them forever if they wanted. Anything Yozora wanted. Sora would give it. He did not know why he was so dedicated to this man. This man he had only just met, but it felt like they had already known each other for years.

Yozora clearly knew all of Sora's spots, the places that made him go crazy. And Sora knew a thing or two about Yozora, how placing his palm on the back of his neck in a certain way drove Yozora to push into Sora's body harder, and how kissing made him melt into Sora's embrace.

"Sora.." Yozora moaned that time, and it sent shivers down Sora's spine, to hear this man tremble and moan above him so. Sora's legs locked around Yozoras waist and tried to pull him deeper inside.

"Sora.. I'm-"

"Inside! Inside me, Okay?" Sora pleaded, not wanting to let go of their bond. Instead wanting to solidify it. Yozora nodded and rolled his hips with Sora, his hands falling to Sora's supple hips and holding on as he drove inside again and again.

Their panting and moaning was creating a harmonic symphony, and as they both reached the precipice, the moon began to shine through the clouds, illuminating them in a bright and warm light. It was beautiful. They were beautiful.

Sora cried out and felt himself shake. Yozora held him tightly and kissed him swallowing the moans. He held Sora close and shuttered above him, pushing in as far as he could and cumming inside, like Sora wanted. It was pure bliss, to see the happy look on that cute face below him, he wanted to kiss that face, and so he did.

Sora laughed feeling giddy. They didn't separate, only starting again where they left off, Yozora leaning back to hold Sora's legs open. He wanted to never take his eyes from Sora, the beauty that he was.

Sora leaned up with his arms behind him, his hips trying to meet Yozoras thrusts. They were so powerful, so forceful into is body, but it felt right. Like Yozora was carving his way into Sora's body. Into his heart.

He pushed Sora to turn over, made him lay over on his side, this angle let him inside deeper. Yozora pushed himself in again, holding Sora's leg up and open so he could watch himself sink into that warm heat.

"Beautiful..." Yozora murmured and Sora felt heat in his face. No one had ever called him that before.

"But you,... Have you seen yourself?" Sora laughed through his cut off gasps for breath, but Yozora just shook his head and leaned his whole body over Sora's.

"No. You. You are beautiful. This ," he rolled his hips into Sora's and earned a high pitched whine in return. "This is beautiful."

Sora felt those eyes all over his body. One red, one blue. Running over his skin , mapping out every angle of his body. Watching where they connected their bodies at their most intimate spots.

"Ohhh... Y-Yozora ..!" Sora's honey sweet voice melting Yozora's resolve.

He pushed Sora to turn around fully, on his hands and knees, their forms mirrored in the reflection below, and that's when Sora saw just what Yozora was saying when he said they were beautiful.

He watched Yozora on top of him, they made a wonderful picture. He easily slid back inside of Sora, and Sora wished he could stay inside forever.

Sora pushed back just as Yozora thrust inside, and they both let out airy breathless moans. Their voices rising in volume in the silent air around them.

Sora watched them in the reflection for as long as he could, struggling to keep his eyes open. He fell forward onto his hands with his chest pressed into the floor below him as he let Yozora take him, take from him all he could give.

It was magical. It was wonderful. They climbed together, their moans rising in volume as their pleasure grew. The slapping of skin and voices echoing in the vast open world. The night sky the only thing surrounding them, illuminating them. All felt right, in this moment, together.

They both cried out in ecstasy, Yozora pushing as far as he could inside, wanting to be as close as possible. Sora pushed back, and clenched around his partner, feeling the after shocks ripple through their connecting bodies.

It was pure bliss. Sora felt truly at peace here, with Yozora with him. He could stay here forever if it meant being with Yozora in this way. All could be perfect here, in their little world of bright shining stars and endless skies.

Together they could be happy.

xxxxxxx

**Sorry it's short, but hopefully you liked it! **

**I hope Yozora/Sora catches on :) can't wait to see what happens with those two in future KH titles!**


End file.
